The Eyes Have It
The Eyes Have It is the 6th episode of the fifth season and the 94th overall episode of Charmed. Summary Orin, a Gypsy Hunter, is killing Gypsies, stealing their eyes for his father, who has been cursed with blindess. Phoebe discovers it through a fortune teller, who is one of the Gypsies of the family being slaughtered. After the fortune teller is killed, the Charmed Ones must help the other Gypsies before they get killed and Orin succeeds in his evil plans. Characters Characters in bold 'appear for the first time in the series. 5x06Phoebe.png|Phoebe Halliwell 5x06Paige.png|Paige Matthews 5x06Piper.png|Piper Halliwell 5x06Leo.png|Leo Wyatt 5x06Ava.png|Ava Nicolae 5x06Elise.png|Elise Rothman 5x06Orin.png|Orin 5x06Lydia.png|Lydia Nicolae 5x06Cree.png|Cree 5x06Teresa.png|Teresa 5x06MaleNurse.png|Male Nurse 5x06ORNurse.png|OR Nurse 5x06Attendant.png|Attendant Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows ''To Call Upon Our Ancestors :''Prudence, Penelope, '' :''Patricia, Melinda, :Astrid, Helena, :Laura and Grace. :Halliwell witches :stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil :from time and space. In this episode, the spell was adapted because it was cast by Ava Nicolae (with Phoebe and Paige helping her). 'Spells' ''To Call Upon Our Ancestors Ava Nicolae adapted the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell in the Book of Shadows, changing the names into those of her family and replaced Halliwell witches with Nicolae Gypsies. She cast it with Phoebe and Paige, who were helping her. The spell summoned the ghosts of Teresa, Lydia, and Ava's mother (Marina), who protected Ava, Phoebe, and Paige from Orin's power. They deflected one of his own attacks, which hit him, causing his vanquish. :''Nicolae gypsies stand strong beside me... :Marina, Teresa, Lydia... :Nicolae gypsies stand strong beside us, :Vanquish this evil from time and space. 'Potions' ''Gypsy Hunter Vanquishing Potion Paige and Phoebe created a Gypsy Hunter vanquishing potion, helped by Lydia. When Lydia left to warn Ava in the hospital, Phoebe had a Premonition and knew where Lydia was. They went to the hospital as well, but they were too late: Lydia was killed by Cree, right when they arrived. Phoebe then threw the potion, vanquishing Cree. 'Powers' *'Divination:' Teresa read Phoebe's palms. She was able to see that Phoebe was a Witch with the power of Foresight, some of Phoebe's character traits and that Phoebe's power was blocked due to stress and overworking. Lydia read thea leaves to foresee Phoebe's future. Paige read Lydia's thea leaves. *'Premonition:' While holding hands, Teresa intercepted a vision that was meant for Phoebe. She saw that a Gypsy Hunter was coming for her. Phoebe later had a Premonition of Lydia being attacked by Cree and one of Ava being attacked by him. *'Energy Beam:' Used by Cree to attack Teresa and Lydia and by Orin to kill a mouse. Cree later tried to attack the Charmed Ones and Lydia, but Paige orbed them out. Later he succeeded in killing Lydia. *'Floating:' Used by Phoebe to show she wasn't able to levitate. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo and Paige. *'Clairvoyance:' Orin developed some kind of second sight, allowing him to observe his son and the Nicolaes. *'Optical Energy Blasts:' Used by Lydia to attack Cree. Orin later used it to attack Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Ava. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to blast Cree. *'Levitation:' Used by Cree to levitate upon a wood pile. *'Healing:' Used by Leo to heal Lydia's eyes and by Wyatt to heal Piper. Leo later tried to heal Lydia, but she was dead. He also healed Phoebe after her Astral Premonition and Piper after she was shot by Orin. *'Astral Premonition:' Phoebe got an Astral Premonition of Orin attacking her, her sisters and Leo. 5x06P1.png|Teresa reads Phoebe's palm. 5x06P2.png|Teresa intercepts Phoebe's Premonition. 5x06P3.png|Cree attacks Teresa. 5x06P4.png|Phoebe can barely levitate. 5x06P5.png|Leo orbing in. 5x06P6.png|Orin kills a mouse. 5x06P7.png|Phoebe's Premonition of Lydia being attacked. 5x06P8.png|Lydia attacks Cree. 5x06P9.png|Lydia is attacked by Cree. 5x06P10.png|Lydia is attacked again. 5x06P11.png|Piper blasts Cree. 5x06P12.png|Cree levitates onto a wood pile. 5x06P13.png|Paige orbs her sisters and Lydia out before Cree's beam can hit them. 5x06P14.png|Leo heals Lydia's eyes. 5x06P15.png|Leo orbs out with Piper. 5x06P16.png|Ava is attacked in Phoebe's Premonition. 5x06P17.png|Piper's baby heals Piper. 5x06P18.png|Leo orbing with Piper. 5x06P19.png|Lydia attacks Cree, but he was prepared for her. 5x06P20.png|Cree attacks Lydia. 5x06P21.png|Leo tries to heal Lydia, but he is too late. 5x06P22.png|Paige orbing in with Piper and Ava. 5x06P23.png|Phoebe has an Astral Premonition. 5x06P24.png|Orin attacks the sisters, Ava and Leo in Phoebe's Astral Premonition. 5x06P25.png|Leo heals Phoebe. 5x06P26.png|Orin fades in. 5x06P27.png|Orin attacks Piper. 5x06P28.png|Orin's attacks are deflected, vanquishing him. 5x06P29.png|Leo heals Piper. 'Artifacts' *'Waffediyok' - An ancient Gypsy talisman that Augments the power of the possessor. Beings Magical Beings *'Ava Nicolae '- A Gypsy. After her mother died, she rejected her heritage and became a doctor. After Gypsy Hunters killed Teresa and Lydia, the Charmed Ones protected her from Orin. After Orin's vanquish, Ava became a Gypsy Shuvani, returning to her heritage. *'Teresa' - A fortune teller. She was killed by Cree in order for her eyes. *'Lydia Nicolae' - After Orin found out Teresa' eyes weren't the ones he was looking for, he sent his son after Lydia. He killed her, but the Charmed Ones vanquished him before he could take her eyes out. Orin did it himself in the morgue. *'Orin' - A Gypsy Hunter. He was cursed with blindness by the Evil Eye, and only the Evil Eye could reverse it. He ordered his son, Cree, to go after the Nicolae Gypsies, knowing that one of them beared the Evil Eye. After killing Teresa, they found out Lydia had the Evil Eye. Cree killed her, but couldn't take her eyes because the Charmed Ones vanquished him. Orin did it himself, in the morgue, and restored his sight and obtained Lydia's power. He was vanquished by Ava Nicolae, adapting the To Call Upon Our Ancestors spell. *'Cree' - Orin's son. He killed Madame Teresa and Lydia, and then got killed by the Charmed Ones with the Gypsy Hunter Vanquishing Potion. Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right|The Eyes Have It WB Trailer * When Piper was shot down by Orin, Wyatt didn't heal her. It could be the wound was too severe then for Wyatt to heal (as Piper's pregnancy advanced, Wyatt's powers must have grown); Leo had to heal her. * An episode of ''Criminal Minds is called "The Eyes Have It" as well, and it also involves someone taking eyes from people and putting them into something else. * In the first scene after the credits, Phoebe walks into the kitchen saying she hopes the coffee is leaded. Although, four years earlier, Piper said that she never makes leaded coffee, as Prue was the only one who drank it. * It's explained that a witch's power can malfunction due to stress and overwork. * Emmanuelle Vaugier (Ava) and Tobin Bell (Orin) both star in the movie Saw II and Saw IV. * Phoebe's Premonition power advances. This is the first time that Phoebe gets an Astral Premonition. * The WB Promo title for this episode is The Gypsy Curse. * The WB Trailer for this episode doesn't mention Cree or Orin. * Paige is shown to have prior knowledge about Gypsies and their magic. * In this episode, Phoebe said that she has not had a premonition in months. If you notice, since the episode "Witch Way Now?", Phoebe actually did not have a premonition in any of the episodes until this episode. * This is the only season 5 episode before "Centennial Charmed" (Cole's last appearance in season 5) that Cole does not appear in. Glitches *When Teresa reads Phoebe's palm, she draws lines on her hand, however, when Phoebe sat down at the table at the start, the lines were already there. *Phoebe said Ava wasn't in the attic in her premonition, but she is clearly seen next to Paige. *When Phoebe is having her first astral premonition, she holds out her left hand in the kitchen but her right hand is extended in the premonition. International Titles *'French:' Le Mauvais Oeil (The Bad Eye) *'Russian: Tsyganskaya magiya (Gypsy magic)'' *'''Czech: Je to v očích (It's in the Eyes) *'Slovak: '''Majú oči ''(Have Eyes) *'Spanish (Spain):' Las Alegrias del Parto en Casa (The Joys of Home Birth) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Ojos poderosos (Powerful Eyes) *'Serbian:' Oči Ga Imaju (The Eyes Have It) *'German:' Böse Augen (Evil Eyes) Photo Gallery Episode Stills 506a.jpg 506d.jpg 506c.jpg Charmed-Still506_002.jpg Charmed-Still506_003.jpg Screen Caps 5x06-1.png 5x06-2.png 5x06-3.png 5x06-4.png 5x06-5.png 5x06-6.png 5x06-7.png 5x06-8.png 5x06-9.png 5x06-10.png 5x06-11.png 5x06-12.png 5x06-13.png 5x06-14.png 5x06-15.png 5x06-16.png 5x06-17.png 5x06-18.png 5x06-19.png 5x06-20.png 5x06-21.png 5x06-22.png 5x06-23.png 5x06-24.png 5x06-25.png 5x06-26.png 5x06-27.png 5x06-28.png 5x06-29.png 5x06-30.png 5x06-31.png 5x06-32.png 5x06-33.png 5x06-34.png 5x06-35.png 5x06-36.png 5x06-37.png 5x06-38.png 5x06-39.png 5x06-40.png 5x06-41.png 5x06-42.png 5x06-43.png 5x06-44.png 5x06-45.png 5x06-46.png 5x06-47.png 5x06-48.png 5x06-49.png 5x06-50.png 5x06-51.png 5x06-52.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 5